As cruel as you
by Anastasia Victoria Black
Summary: It's beautiful people like you who get whatever they want. And it's beautiful people like you who suck the life right out of my heart. And it's beautiful people like you who make me cry,cause nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys… Well how do I begin? This one-shot was meant to express my sadness. I won't be updating my current stories for a while. I'm sorry to disappoint you. Just know that I'm not abandoning them, I'm just taking a break. I hope you understand and well don't hate me for what's about to go down in this one-shot. **

** Leo POV**

He looked back at the love of his life sleeping on his best friend's chest. Piper and Jason and he had gone on a trip to this place they had seen during the giant war.

It had mountains with snow on them and a surrounding forest full of exotic plants. With a beautiful lake right in the middle and that was where he was. Thoughts soon clouded his mind and he remembered.

_He remembered. _Everything that had happened before Jason came along.

He wondered how things would have turned out if Jason hadn't come into their lives. Would Piper and he still be a couple? He remembered the way Piper felt in his arms as he hugged her tight by the waist.

The way his thumb brushed a tear from her enchanting kaleidoscope eyes. When her eyes stared up at his and he would see the love and spark stich itself back into her broken and dull eyes.

How her lips felt against his when they kissed. Their hands moving with a ghostly touch on each other's bodies during the cold night air on the balcony.

How his hands would brush and play with her short chocolate brown hair. Simply because she loved it when he did it.

Pain struck him as he realized his hand was bleeding from the blade he was gripping too hard. Blood was dripping from his hand like a dark bloody waterfall.

He brought the sharp blade to his arm and pressed it against the skin then slid it across cutting his flesh.

He repeated the same thing until cuts and blood was all over his arm. The blood was gushing fast and into the water where he sat.

He did the same on his other arm and soon it was gushing with blood too. He just stared at it wondering how he should end his life.

He missed Piper, his Piper. He missed his beautiful mother who would hold him when he cried. He felt his eyes water as he thought about his mother.

He got up slowly and swam into the middle of the lake. The blood that was still falling from his arms fell into the water making it look like the sea was crying bloody tears.

He took the blade and placed it right above his heart. _I'll finally see my mother again. _

As he closed his eyes he pushed the blade right into his heart. His arms fell by his side and he felt his boy collapse onto the water.

The cold water wrapped around him like a cocoon. Wrapping itself around his dying body and pulling him into its loving embrace.

His eyes drooped and heavy eye lids closed as the singing in his mind became clear.

_It's beautiful people like you who get whatever they want. And it's beautiful people like you who suck the life right outta my heart. And it's beautiful people like you who make me cry, cause nobody could be nearly as cruel as you. _

His eyes shed a tear as he breathed his final breath.

_Nobody could be nearly as cruel as you… _


	2. Author Note

**Alright I have been thinking a lot. What if I make another story based on Leo and Piper. Since I made that one-shot about them; As Cruel as You. This story would be based on the events that lead to them meeting, becoming friends, lovers, losing their memory by the mist, Jason coming along all the way up until the time as cruel as you take places when Leo kills himself. What do you guys think? Oh and sorry that this isn't an update but good news I'll be updating this story as well as Chances and I'll be posting a new story called Miserable Love. Miserable Love will be about Fem Percy and Kronos set in ancient Greece when The titans rule. Just to warn you it's going to be how it was for couples during that time. As you know hitting women and all wasn't against the law…. There was no law. But it won't be that much there will only be like one scene where Kronos actually lays a hand on his beloved. **

**~ Thank you for your time , Ana. **


	3. Wattpad and Fanfiction Trailer

**Hello Ana again. Well I came back to inform you that I made a trailer for As Cruel As You and the upcoming Novel based on how Leo and Piper met etc. up until the time takes place where Leo dies in As Cruel As You. This is a early Christmas/Winter Holiday present for you all. It's a way to show you how much I appreciate you and love you. Without you guys I wouldn't have the guts to audition to Douglas Anderson School Of The Arts for creative writing. You have given me an amazing opportunity that I am grateful for. Even if I don't get accepted into the school it wouldn't matter because I know people out there like you take the time and consideration to read my passionate words of literature. There will be trailers for all my stories. Again I don't know how much I can thank you all. I love and appreciate you all. I hope you have a great time for the close new year of 2014. The link to my YouTube where I posted the trailer is on my profile. Be sure to kick some ass for me alright ?**

**With love and sincerity, Ana. **


End file.
